


Sword Fight!!

by SadxCinnamon



Series: Cinnamon's Mermay 2020 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), MerMay 2020, Mermaid Romelle, Mermaids, Princesses Romelle & Allura, Romelle/Allura - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Shy Kissing, mermaid allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadxCinnamon/pseuds/SadxCinnamon
Summary: Fighting each other with sword fish lead to lounging on the sand and then kissing between the two Princesses.
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron)
Series: Cinnamon's Mermay 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725883
Kudos: 7





	Sword Fight!!

**Author's Note:**

> A little different addition to my Mermay that is quite short, sorry!

Romelle and Allura were always together, the two Princesses were inseparable and even so as they grew older. Now teenagers the two loved to make mischief all around the kingdoms whether they were messing with the townsfolk or just anyone they could get their hands on.

Which led to this moment with the two girls slapping two swordfish together and battling one another. The fish didn’t look happy but they didn’t really speak and instead let the girls use them as swords which was strange, wouldn’t they have some at the castles?

The Princesses were giggling and laughing as they swam around, using the swordfish against one another until Romelle accidentally slammed face first into Allura’s back and sent them both toppling onto the sand below them, the both of them letting the fish go. 

Romelle groans into Allura’s back and rolls off her, rubbing her face. Allura pulls her face out of the sand and looks at Romelle before she starts laughing, loud and hard. She sits up and holds her stomach “Oh my goddd! That was so much fun!” Allura laughs and lunges at Romelle, hugging her.

Romelle laughs and hugs her back, laying back in the sand she smiles. Allura lays her head on Romelle’s chest and closes her eyes, smiling softly and she began purring softly. The blonde slowly pet Allura’s hair and hummed softly, she hummed a melody that her mother taught her and she knew it was one of Allura’s favorites.

Allura smiled and hummed along with Romelle and she started to purr. The Princesses lay there together for a while, just purring and humming together until the sun begins to go down. 

Allura slowly moves off of Romelle and helps the fellow mermaid up. Romelle grabs her hand and twirls Allura as they start to swim back to her castle. Romelle watches Allura and how she smiles and laughs, she was oh so pretty and Romelle couldn’t help but stare.

The older princess notices her staring and looks over at Romelle, laughing when she looks away embarrassed with a blush covering her pale cheeks. Allura smiles softly and pulls Romelle closer to her.

“Romelle..” She whispers in her ear softly and Romelle turns her head to look at her, biting her lip and rolling it between her teeth.

Romelle looks into Allura’s dazzling blue ones, “Yes Allura?” She asks softly and smiles warmly at the fellow mermaid. Allura reached up and softly rubbed Romelle’s cheek, the pink scales that littered her skin were so pretty especially in this lighting. Allura moves so their chests are pushed together and she wraps an arm tightly around Romelle before she presses their lips together for a soft kiss.

Romelle’s eyes grew wide while Allura closed hers. Romelle slowly closed her eyes and kissed her a bit harder, reaching her hands up to grasp Allura’s face. Allura licked her bottom lip and Romelle opened her mouth, their tongues tentatively touched each other before they both pulled away, Romelle with her mouth slightly gaped and Allura with a small pleased smirk on her face.

After that the journey back to the castle was in silence, not a bad or awkward silence but a more comfortable one as the Princesses held hands.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving a kudo or comment and have a nice day!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SadxCinnamon)


End file.
